


Under the table

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Ruined Orgasms, Sex Toys, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Tumblr request:Negan and the reader are at a dinner table having some friends over, the reader is in the mood and teases Negan under the table making it for him very hard to focus on the conversation, the reader takes notice but doesn’t wanna stop he gives her a few warning signs by taking her hand in a tight grip or staring at her to stop, but she doesn’t listen instead does the opposite, they somehow managed to be alone and Negan punishes the reader in a very good way for him.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Under the table

Everyone was laughing and joking and generally having a good time, Negan and you had prepared steak, asparagus, potato wedges, and pepper sauce for dinner. You hadn't seen Simon and Maria in what felt like months so it was nice to have them round again, you'd manage to convince Negan to wear something other than a white t shirt and a leather jacket so now he was sat in black jeans, (your favourite pair), and a blue button down shirt; he looked devastatingly handsome as always and even though you enjoyed company you couldn't wait for Simon and Maria to leave so that you could tear off Negan's clothes and do things to him that probably shouldn't be done in public.

Those thoughts stayed with you throughout the evening, especially when Negan played with or fiddled with his hands, he managed to include two of your biggest turn ons: long fingers and tattoos and it was taking a lot to not constantly think about those fingers inside of you. And when you combined that with how well-fitted his jeans were it was a struggle to keep your hands off him, the material of his pants hugged perfectly at his frame and left little to the imagination. Your mind wandered away from the conversation currently being had at the table. 

"Thank you guys for having us round, it's been so long since we last saw you" Simon said, addressing you and Negan.

"It's our pleasure honestly, it's good to have you here isn't it babe?" You were lost in your own thoughts and didn't hear the question.

"Babe?" Negan asked again and placed his hand on your shoulder to try and alert you, you jolted slightly but laughed and smiled.

"Sorry about that, miles away" Negan smiled at you and you watched as his hand pulled away to rest on the table beside his plate.

"I was just saying that it's good to see these guys"

"Yes, yes it is I'm so glad you came over" you picked up your wine glass in your left hand and raised it to the air, "a toast; to friends" you said, allowing your right hand to casually drop onto Negan's lap and rest on his thigh. 

"To friends" they all repeated.

* * *

Your hand had previously moved so that you were touching Negan's upper, upper thigh, close enough to his crotch that you couldn't play it off as basic intimacy and he shot you a sideways glance with a warning smile, but you simply smiled back and stroked your fingers along his zipper. Once your fingers gripped onto the button of his fly and flicked it open, Negan's hand flew down and grasped onto your wrist, he shot you another look and your mouth remained in an innocent smile when you began to pull down his zip. 

"Hows the steak?" You asked nonchalantly, taking your hand away so that Negan would let go of your wrist. 

"Perfect, thank you" Maria responded with a smile before taking a sip from her wine glass; the couple opposite you clearly none the wiser and you hoped they remained that way as your hand, resting in your lap, quickly moved across to Negan's open fly and dove inside his pants, you tried to suppress a laugh when he made a noise similar to a grunt and reached down to hold your wrist again. Those soft fingers of yours gently squeased Negan's shaft and ignored the pressing warning of his grip increasing around your wrist. 

While your spare hand reached over the table to take another sip of your drink you noticed that as Negan's left hand was occupied with trying to stop you he had stopped eating. 

"What's wrong babe? Not enjoying your food?" Your face had held an element of innocence as you asked Negan a seemingly casual question; he narrowed his eyes slightly and hesitantly pulled his hand away to pick up his fork and continue eating, fully aware of your plans to continue touching him he gave you another glance in attempts to make you stop, but he wanted to remain as inconspicuous as possible and so Negan smiled and joined in conversation. 

"It's wonderful sweetheart" 

You grinned and with a small movement you took Negan out of his pants so that you could stroke him properly, there was seemingly little effect being had on him and with no lubrication it was going to prove a challenge to make it hard on him, still, you massaged him up and down and pumped his cock until you could feel him begin to harden, and being the little tease you are you removed your hand and rested it on the table besides your plate, earning you a darted glance from your partner. 

* * *

You pumped him up and down faster than before but remained cautious not to move too much, it didn't take long before you had Negan hard and heavy in your hand as you stroked him under the table (thank God for the tablecloth your mother bought you), a smirk found its way onto your lips when Negan gripped onto his fork harder and ground his teeth down when you flicked your wrist over his tip. A clever movement of your hand elicited a groan from his chest which made you beam with pride but elevated suspicion from your friends. 

"You alright there dude?" Simon asked, concerned.

"I'm good, heartburn" Negan replied with an element of strain and gritted teeth he answered with the first thing he thought of, a smile on his face and an increase of grip on his cutlery. Simon nodded somewhat suspiciously but didn't push the matter any further. 

With a devilish look in your eye you allowed your fork to fall under the table from your hand, "damnit" you cursed in mock annoyance. 

"I got it" Maria offered, moving her chair back to bend down. 

"No no it's fine, carry on eating" you declined the offer rather rapidly but you hoped your smile and sweet demeanor would throw her off the scent. Maria smiled back and pulled her chair in, you slid to the floor below the table and became eye to eye with the faintly purple tip of Negan's hard cock, he shot a look down to where you knelt and stiffly shook his head when you wrapped your hand around his shaft firmly and saw his throat bob as he gulped. 

With delicate movements you wrapped your lips around that tip and sucked it down into your mouth, you could see Negan's hand tense up next to him on the chair, gripping the seat with white knuckles when you took him as far into your mouth as you could and left him breathless; you bobbed your head only a couple times and swallowed around him but he was so hard, you sucked on his tip for what felt like hours and Negan's jaw was firmly clenched in attempt to remain in control of his body and stop any noises from escaping that could give him away. With a pop you pulled your mouth off his dick and slid out from under the table with your fork in your hand and a satisfied look on your face. 

"Found it" you said triumphantly before taking your seat next to Negan again and noticing the slight flush across his cheeks and smiling inwardly at the effect you had on him. 

Before long you and your guests had finished eating and you stopped playing with Negan under the table, you started to gather up the empty plates and stood up. 

"I'm just gonna go get the deserts" you said. 

"Let me help" Negan added, looking into your eyes and quickly zipping himself back up before standing in a position that he hoped would make his erection less visible. You headed off to the kitchen followed by Negan, once your placed the empty plates down he was on you quicker than what seemed possible, your back was flush against the kitchen wall with Negan hiking the skirt of your dress up and thrusting his fingers into your underwear as your gasped. 

"You're fucking wet, all turned on knowing how hard I am right now" he half whispered half shouted in your ear with his finger flicking your clit and stroking between your wet folds, you tried not to moan because your guests were still in the next room but when Negan rubbed your clit with an expert touch it became increasingly challenging. 

"Negan" you breathed out quietly.

"What's the matter Princess? You getting worked up? I'm gonna fuck you so hard after they've left, lay you down on the bed, take you apart nice and slow. Cum deep inside your nice little wet, tight pussy" he pressed kisses along your neck and continued to stroke your clit, your fingers desperately clung onto Negan's shirt as his words flooded your body and made your arousal increase under his touch. 

"Was that why you started misbehaving? Want me to punish you babydoll?" The finger was stroking along your bud and making your knees grow weaker and weaker with every movement of Negan's digit. 

"Fuck, Negan" you moaned feeling your body react quickly to his touch, he was right. Teasing him got you so worked up and horny and when he touched you you always melted under him.

"Getting close already? Tsk tsk, we can't have that" and then his hand was gone, Negan lifted his fingers to your mouth and held them to your lips. "Go on little girl, show me how good you're gonna be for me" you moaned under your breath at the pet name and opened your lips immediately, sucking his long fingers into your mouth and licking away your damp arousal.

"Good girl" he praised, pulling his hand away after a sufficient amount of time he smiled and leaned in close, "we should probably get back in there doll, don't want our friends knowing how much of a desperate little slut you are do we?" Cockiness poured from his lips and you felt a blush rise to your cheeks at his assertion. 

Negan turned around and picked up two of the bowls of fruit salad before heading out the door towards the dining room, you took a moment of composure to calm down from the edge and picked up the remaining two and following Negan to the other room.

* * *

"Thank you for coming over" Negan waved as you saw Simon and Maria out the door to their car, smiling with a hand around your back pulling your close to him, a visage of intimate domesticity. Once he shut the door his hand was on your neck, those long fingers clutching your throat and pushing you against the wall making your back hit the firm surface and knocking the wind from your lungs, eliciting a gasp from your throat when Negan's grip tightened in a threat to cut off your air supply. 

"What to do with you..." he trailed off in suspense, and after a kiss to your lips he added, "upstairs, clothes off, on the bed" and then his hand was gone. 

* * *

Negan's firm hands securely fastened the tights around your left wrist and tied it to the left poster on your bed, he did the same to your right hand and left you unable to move your arms, the realisation of the evening's perspective activities were starting to dawn on you, the chill of the room made your nipples harden. 

"Better" he complimented quietly before moving off the bed and roughly spreading your legs, he clutched your right ankle and tied a scarf from it to the footboard, he repeated the action on your left and all at once you were spread out and vulnerable on the bed, open, willing, ready for Negan to do whatever he pleased with you. The rise and fall of your chest had started to increase in anticipation and excitement when Negan smiled over you from the foot of the bed. 

"What's the safe word doll?" Immediately your body flooded with arousal, if Negan planned on taking it far enough for you to need the safe word then it was going to be a long, amazing night. 

"Red" you answered with a hint of lust and fear in your voice. 

"Good, and what do you say if you need me to slow down?" Negan asked, moving to walk out the room into your shared closet. 

"Orange" you answered obediently knowing he could still here you. 

After a moment or two Negan entered the room holding a black, draw string bag and your Hitachi magic wand, your breath caught in your throat when he reached down beside the bed and plugged in the vibrator before picking up a red piece of material and laying it over your eyes, "lift your head" he ordered, you raised your head obediently and allowed Negan to tie the makeshift blindfold around your eyes and effectively blind you to his actions, but then his touch was gone and you had no clue as to his whereabouts, fear rose in your chest and Negan moved to the foot of the bed, placing the toy in between your legs and smirking as he watched your naked body shiver ever so slightly, the swell of your breasts rising and falling, down to where your open legs exposed your glistening pussy. 

"Gonna be a good girl?" He asked teasingly and switched on the toy, filling the room with the low sound of its vibrations as you nodded your head slowly, trying to remain in control of your breathing.

"Use your words" he demanded, and suddenly the head of the toy was flush against your sensitive clit, grinding into your core and extracting a cry from your mouth. With your lack of response Negan cranked up the settings and pushed the white head tighter against you, oscillations caused your legs to shake and writhe along with your moans. 

"Yes, yes I'll be good" you near enough screamed at the sensations filling your senses, your back arched in pleasure and quivered over the sheets when Negan teased your body and made you weak with ecstasy. He was moving the head and making circles over your clit and sending vibrations over your pussy like never before, your juices allowed for it to slide and move with ease and make you whine out and moan loudly. 

It didn't take long for you to get close again what with all the build up and teasing your pussy was practically begging to cum, as soon as Negan touched you in the kitchen you knew you'd be a wet, whimpering mess all evening. 

"Negan" you moaned, " _Fuck"_

"You're gonna cum for me babygirl aren't you?" He asked and you went to nod but remembering his earlier command you cried out "yes, yes, please Negan", your voice whimpering. Negan smirked and ground the toy hard into your clit causing you to weep and shake and moan out his name earnestly. 

"Aww, you're shaking doll. Must really want it huh?" He mocked, but shame brought a red flush to your cheeks at how turned on it made you, your body ached for release. 

"Please" you whimpered, so close to the edge of bliss. Negan hummed as though he was considering something, "go on then little girl, cum for me like a good little slut" you sobbed at his words and your body reacted immediately. 

"Negan" you breathed out as you were starting to cum, but Negan took away the toy as your pussy clenched and pulsed, effectively ruining your orgasm and causing you to sob through your disappointing release, your thighs tried to clamp together but alas the bonds stopped your body from closing. Having all the build up and none of the climax made you cry out and weep in a tortured lack of pleasure, your clit pulsed between your thighs heavily. 

Negan laughed deeply, mockingly, you felt his finger run between your wet folds. "You're leaking wet sweetheart, aww, was it disappointing? Did I ruin your precious little orgasm?" And fuck if he wasn't making you so hot right now, your face was blushing red and somehow you got wetter. He laughed again as his finger poked at your entrance but didn't enter, Negan just teased at your arousal and stroked along your sensitive pussy without allowing you the satisfaction of any friction. 

"Negan" you whimpered again, defeatedly. 

"No Princess, you don't get rewarded for bad behaviour and since I haven't heard an apology from you yet, you need to be punished" he flicked his finger sharp over your clit and chuckled when your body flinched up off the bed. Soon enough all contact was gone but you could hear a faint sound that you couldn't quite place, a smooth slide of material and then a light amount weight on the bed between your legs, your mind played with the idea that it could be the wand but it felt lighter. 

"Nice" You faintly heard Negan muttering under his breath before the blunt head of something plastic was pressed against your entrance, moving around and gathering your slick over it. Negan had taken a 7 and a half inch dildo out the bag, it was slightly smaller than him; an inch shorter and slightly thinner in girth, he pushed the tip against you. 

"Now this is gonna stretch you open doll, get you nice and prepared for my cock. Hmm, don't even need lube with you, you're so wet and willing, desperate to have a big dick inside you" as he spoke he pushed inside you slowly, letting you feel every inch against your walls and making your back arch slightly in pleasure."You're gonna take all of it, nice, and, deep".

A few agonisingly slow moments later and the dildo was fully sheathed inside your tight pussy, Negan pushed it hard in and out, only allowing an inch or so to move as he hammered your hole and left you mewling for more. 

"Thats it, good girl, taking it so well, you're gonna feel so good around my dick, all warm and wet and desperate" his words were having their desired effect and soon enough Negan was smirking triumphantly at how your body was shaking with need, small moans and gasps escaping your lips along with your legs quivering in their holds. In and out, Negan drove the dick hard and fast and left no time for you to catch your breath as he hit every sweet spot inside you and made you whine with uncontrolled pleasure. He hummed thoughtfully again. 

Suddenly that familiar sound of the Hitachi flooded your senses, you could feel the air around your pussy vibrating as Negan brought the toy closer to your aching clit, your head flung up from the pillow in a cry of ecstasy as the vibrator pressed hard into your mound and made your whole body oscillate frantically. 

"Fuck!" You screamed out, "Negan, oh my _go-"_ your cry cut off early as he started to fuck the dildo faster inside you and circle the wand over your sensitive bud. 

"That's it baby, good girl" He praised, the settings turned higher and tears pricked at the corners of your eyes, you weren't sure how long you'd be able to hold on to reality as the sensations right now felt like one long orgasm, so much was happening and with the toy on your clit and the dildo inside you you opened your mouth in a silent scream, arching your back you felt a familiar heat at the pit of your stomach. 

"Negan, _Negan,_ I'm gonna -" as soon as the words left your lips Negan was gone, the vibrator left your clit and the cock stopped moving, he left it buried deep inside you but stationary. Your body shook and you were so close to the edge that his lack of touching you didn't stop you from plummeting into orgasm. 

"I can't hold it" you wept helplessly before crying out and clenching hard around the plastic, "please" you begged, there went another orgasm you couldn't save and so you sobbed in frustration at the ruins of your climax. Your body shaking and collapsing in defeat on the bed. 

"Tsk" Negan clicked his tongue, "look what you did, messy little girl just couldn't wait" your orgasm was dripping down the fake cock and wetting the sheets below you, you were spent but your body still begged for that pleasure of release and yearned for an orgasm that wouldn't be wasted. 

"Please" you whimpered, "please" 

"What do you want sweetheart?" Negan's voice was full of false sincerity and mocking, and it made you want him to fuck you into the mattress. 

"Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" your apologies came out as sobs as tears were welling in your eyes. 

"Sorry for what?" He pushed. "Sorry for cumming? Or sorry for misbehaving in front of our guests?" His tone had taken on a strict headmaster vibe and you were there for it, picturing Negan with a cane, making you bend over the desk as he punishes...your thoughts got away from you before a swift push of the dildo inside you drove you back to reality. 

"I'm waiting"

"Sorry for misbehaving" you said, the humiliation flooding your body with arousal. 

"Good, thank you. But it doesn't mean I'm not going to punish you babydoll" your expression read that of shock, shock that what he just did, ruining your two orgasms wasn't punishment enough, but intrigue soon replaced the confusion. 

"What? Did you think I was gonna go easy on you?" He laughed again when you whined in dread. 

Negan stood up straight, leaving the toy inside you but it slowly started to slide out due to your juices coating it, he saw this and straight away pushed it back inside you hard. 

"Nuh uh, keep this in Princess" and as he ordered you clenched your walls in attempt to stop it from leaving your body. Negan unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall on the desk chair before unzipping and ridding himself of his pants and socks. The toy was slowly slipping out and you tried desperately to hold it in but you were so wet and shifted your hips to try and arch upward to no avail, at least a couple inches had escaped and so when Negan was fully naked he knelt between your legs and stared down at you. 

With a chuckle he watched you shift and move to try and follow his orders. "Aw, is my little girl too wet to hold it in?" He asked condescendingly, "go on doll, keep trying, suck it up, you can do it" he wasn't helping as everything he said made your body yearn and leak arousal, with a grunt your pussy pulsed and the toy slide out by another inch or two. 

"Tsk, shame, you're just such a pathetic little slut arent you? Yeah?" The insult of the words was strongly juxtaposed by the almost complimentary tone of his voice. "Who do you belong to?" He asked, you bit your lip as humiliation coursed through your veins and made your body plead for more. 

"You" you answered quietly before you felt the strong grip of Negan's hand over your chin and jaw. 

"What was that? Speak up baby" 

"You, daddy" you repeated louder, moaning as he held you tighter. 

"Thats right, you're all mine. Mine to play with" he pushed the dildo smoothly inside you, "mine to fuck" now harder, he thrust inside you, "mine to use", you moaned again, "mine to punish" and with the final declarative Negan pulled the toy out of your pussy and let go of your chin to use both hand to hold your waist. He knelt up and lined his heavy cock up with your pussy hole and slammed inside you hard and fast, he allowed you no time to get used to the sensation before he plowed his hips back and forth and pumped inside you like an animal. 

His movements made your legs shift and pull against their bonds but with little space to move you had to give in and let Negan fuck you like he wanted, hard and punishing and oh so good, the room was filled with the slap of skin on skin and the squelch of your wetness being dove into over and over and over. 

"Fuck, such a good little pussy. Still so tight for me baby" Negan groaned deeply. "Mmh, yeah, milking my big cock. You like that doll? Being used like a little toy?" You hoped the question was rhetorical because your mind couldn't focus on anything other than Negan's dick fucking in and out of you and hitting all the right spots so hard and fast and _deep._ He moved his hand down to flick at your clit and make you scream and moan desperately.

"Fuck yeah, gonna make me cum so deep in your pussy sweetheart, fill you up with it, paint your walls with my hot jizz" Negan's words were becoming breathless as he neared the edge and thrust harder inside you, your third orgasm was also becoming increasingly possible when he stroked your clit along with his thrusts. "That's it baby right there, gonna cum baby fuck" he grunted and pressed his hips so deep inside you, "oh my- fuck" he groaned out your name as ropes and ropes of cum shot inside you and coated your walls with hot white release. Negan placed his hands either side your waist to stop himself from collapsing on top of you, still buried inside you Negan stayed still and tried to catch his breath. 

"Fuck" he groaned, moving his hips and pulling out of your pussy, you couldn't help but moan at the sensation which made Negam smirk before he climbed off the bed. 

"Still want more?" it came out as a statement and Negan punctuated it with a shake of his head and a "tsk". "Such a needy little thing" he commented and picked up the cast aside dildo, your juices still coating its surface, before moving around the room to stand next to you head and hold the toy above your mouth. The next thing you new was the tip of the plastic cock pressing against your mouth and as if in instinct you opened up and allowed Negan to push it into your mouth.

"Always happy with a dick in your mouth, just needed something to suck on eh Princess?" You moaned around the plastic and ran your tongue all up and down the smooth shaft and tasted your juices. Negan used his left hand to push the toy into your mouth and ran his right fingertips down your body, lightly trailing over your chest and pinching your nipples. You moaned at the feeling and your body jerked upwards at a particularly hard pinch.

Soon enough those fingertips fluttered down to your pussy and danced over your folds. A single digit stroked along your clit and made your back arch into the toy in your mouth, muffling your cry. 

However, Negan pulled the dick from your lips and let the trail of saliva hang over your chin and make a mess over your face, "so responsive baby" he commented, moving to kneel in between your parted, shaking legs Negan ran the tip of the dildo between your pussy and made you shiver at the sensation.

"Which colour sweetheart?" He asked.

"Green" you moaned in response, informing him of your desire, and need to continue. He answered your desires and started to slide the tip of the cock inside your hole. 

"Want it bad?" He asked, you nodded frantically. 

"Yes, yes, so bad"

"Beg for it, show me how much you want it" he ordered. 

"Please Negan, please, fuck me please" you wept, feeling the toy slide deeper inside you but not enough. "Please" you sobbed. "Need more" 

"Oh you need more? You need this cock deep inside your little pussy huh? Yeah, need to be used and fucked dont you?" The patronising tone made you whimper and Negan thrust the whole length inside you, sliding against your walls and making you moan out in pleasure. 

"Fuck" you breathed out when Negan began to stroke your clit in time with the thrusts of the toy deep inside you. He was hitting all the right spots and there was nothing you could do but moan and writhe about in limited capacity. 

"Thats it, doing so well for me, been such a good girl" Negan's praises went straight to your pussy as he fucked you deeper and rubbed circles over your bud. 

"Please let me -" you trailed off, eluding to the fact that you dont think you'd be able to take another wasted orgasm, you needed it so bad that you were close to tears. 

"Go on sweetheart, cum nice and hard" he kept moving and your walls clamped down hard when your orgasm hit you. 

"Negan!" You cried out in ecstasy. 

Your body flooded with pleasure as he pumped you through it and allowed you to milk every last drop of the moment, you felt a tear trickle down into the blindfold at the sheer intensity of your climax. Negan worked quickly on untying the material around your hands and feet and pulled your body into his arms when he lay by your side on the bed. 

"You okay?" He asked sincerely, watching as your eyes shut slowly. 

"Thank you" you whispered before your body drifted off into exhaustion in the arms of your man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!!


End file.
